1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is containers able to accommodate a propelling charge and, more particularly, containers used in the field of large caliber or tank artillery.
2. Background of Related Art
So as to adjust the firing range, it is often necessary to modify the amount of powder which is used to launch a projectile.
Approximately cylindrical containers made of a combustible material are known. Because these containers are rigid, they are easier to use that the traditional bags of powder.
So as to reduce the amount of space taken up inside armored vehicles, it may also be necessary to divide each container into two separate parts, one part carrying the main propelling charge and the other the projectile and possibly a second propelling charge (as described, for example, in British Patent GB 2136929).
The time required for loading can be decreased by introducing all the containers in a single operation, for example, by using an automatic loading device.
It is critical in this event to ensure that the containers are joined to ensure a certain rigidity of the overall assembly.
Moreover, it may prove necessary to rapidly withdraw the charge already introduced in the weapon chamber, and this withdrawal operation consumes more time and is more difficult if the whole charge is divided into several loads.
French Patent FR9101499 discloses a linking device for containers that includes a sliding ring and a self-gripping device arranged on the front face of the container.
Such a device, however, is complicated and costly to manufacture.
Moreover, it may or may not be necessary, according to operational needs, to join the containers. However, the device disclosed in French Patent FR9101499 does not permit such a choice because the axial link cannot be disassembled quickly.
It may also be necessary to quickly withdraw the containers from the chamber to replace the container carrying the priming system (for example, in the event that the priming system fails). The containers must therefore be easy to separate.
In addition, the disclosed device is difficult to implement. To use the ring, the two containers must be correctly positioned radially. However, the fastening device is operational irrespective of the relative radial position of the containers. As a consequence, the two containers are difficult to align and it is therefore difficult to join them.
French Patent FR1291315 discloses a disconnectable coupling for explosive cartridges in which the cartridges are separated by actuating a wire or a cord that enables an internal flexible ring to be compressed manually.
Such a device is not satisfactory from an operational point of view because the separation of the cartridges requires an extra element outside the cartridge (i.e., the wire or cord). Moreover, such a separation is rather slow.